


Cooking Rice

by Lusethxii



Series: Bokuakakuro week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic AU?, Lots of rice, Multi, rice with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/pseuds/Lusethxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo cook rice a little differently from each other.</p><p>Basically rice with feelings where analogies about rice are made and I hope you like rice because that's all this fic is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Rice

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to write about rice in detail and make it Bokuakakuro? So this short fic was born where rice is excessively described and everything I know about rice from my asian life is thrown in. I hope you like rice as much as I do.
> 
> Also 'cause it fit for day 2's prompt (food), I'm making it a part of the Bokuakakuro week too (though it's late) :')

Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo take turns to cook the rice for dinner. It's always slightly different how the rice ends up when each of them do it.

Bokuto rinses the rice four or five times, until the water runs almost clear. He is always stirring the grains around in the pot, unsatisfied until the cloudiness is almost gone. Kuroo washes the rice only once, insisting that washing it any more would remove its natural nutrients, though he never calls out on Bokuto. "To each his own", he says. Akaashi strictly runs the grains through two rinses, never less and never more. He says it gets the job done.

Bokuto measures the water with his palm flat against the rice and says it's perfect when the water level is right below his knuckles. Kuroo measures with his finger stuck through the rice, having the rice level with the first knuckle on his finger and the water with the second. He swears by that method, saying it's the only one that makes sense. Akaashi simply rests the tip of his finger against the rice and uses the first crease on his finger to line up the water level. He just says it's reliable, because the crease is always there so it's always the same.

Rice cooked by Bokuto is always softer and stickier. Kuroo complains that the grains stick together while Akaashi claims that it sticks to the dishes and is a pain to clean off. However, they can't deny that the soft rice is a perfect product of Bokuto's, something only he can create. The soft texture means less chewing, and on days where they are too exhausted to keep their eyes open for the whole of dinner, it's a lifesaver. Besides, it's soft and mushy, kind of like Bokuto who loves cuddles and physical affection more than the both of them. He is also the most honest, easily clinging onto his boyfriends to tell them how much he loved them.

Akaashi's rice is always a little on the dry side, perfect grains that never stick together. Kuroo jokes that his rice is so perfect the grains would stay intact even if he choked on them, so he has to pay extra attention when they eat. Bokuto doesn't complain though, because he sees it as an excuse to pour half of his miso soup into his rice to make it 'nice and soggy', while also adding flavour. Akaashi tries to stop him the first few times, but once he realises that the soup makes his bowl twice as easy to wash, he never breathes another word about it again. Bokuto thinks the rice is like Akaashi in a way. On the surface he was almost perfect, always keeping his cool and ready to shoot dry looks at Bokuto and Kuroo when they made terrible jokes. But his favourite parts about Akaashi was when he crumbled and let a smile slip; when he slipped into their charades, blending with the flavour they provided. It was like miso soup and rice - something like a mish-mash that worked.

The rice Kuroo cooks is always fluffy. He brags that his amazing cooking methods maximize the potential of the rice and basically always ends up with more rice than either of them. Bokuto says that Kuroo probably just used heaped cups instead of flat ones while Akaashi sighs. The extra rice is hardly ever a bad thing, because that means they can have seconds. On days where Akaashi skipped lunch for work or where Bokuto practised longer or harder than usual, it was a welcomed privilege. In a way Kuroo was the kind of person who always gave without making it seem like an effort. He always bought extra snacks that he knew Akaashi would need when he pulled an all-nighter and he always gave Bokuto long hugs, even if it might make him late for his lectures.

The rotating duty to cook rice, just like other chores, was just a few marks on their whiteboard. But like the small cracks and pieces of the universe, it made up their world. Soft rice, dry rice or fluffy rice - it didn't matter which they came home to at the end of the day - it was perfect because it was the three of them who would be sitting down together for dinner every night.


End file.
